1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bait boxes and more particularly pertains to a new fish containment device for storing fish, bait and tools while fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bait boxes is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,741 describes a device for storing live fishing bait. Another type of bait box is U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,500 having a bucket having a plurality of stackable trays positionable within for holding tackle. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,765 has a bucket with an inner chamber for holding bait and an outer chamber to hold ice or the like to keep the bait cold.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the user to obtain bait without having to open the container.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a bait member with an open upper end being aligned with the top surface of the plate member to allow the user access to the bait without have stand up from a seated position on the plate member.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish containment device that has tool apertures for folding tool to remove hooks and clean fish.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish containment device that a transparent plate member to allow the user to readily view into the interior space of the body member without having to lift the plate member.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a body member comprising a perimeter wall. The perimeter wall defines an interior space of the body member. The interior space of the body member comprises an open top end whereby the open top end is designed for permitting fish and water to placed in and removed from the interior space of the body member. A plate member is selectively positionable on the body member. The plate member is positionable over the open top end of the interior space of the body member for selectively closing the open top end of the interior of the body member when the plate member is positioned on the body member. The plate member is designed for being sat on by a user when the plate member is positioned on the body member. A bait member is coupled to the plate member whereby the bait member extends through the open top end and into the interior space of the body member when the plate member is positioned on the body member. The bait member is designed for holding bait to be used by the user when the user is fishing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.